Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
for April 2011 Nomination #1 Support # Best. Line. Ever!!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 15:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # This quote, might be the greatest, funniest quote ever made!!!! Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 21:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # awesome. # I've been reciting this one to myself ever since I heard it the first time. This quote is soo funny. I really like Vanessa's response. "When did my life get to the point that that is not a strange sentence to me?" --Firesideboy 04:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # That quote was so funny and epic. That made me laugh hysterically!! -Sakura Clow Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #2 Support # Beautiful! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) # nice! 03:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #3 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #4 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #5 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # This is nonsense! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # One of the running gags. Sorry.--Firesideboy 04:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # Since this is a running gag, it's commonplace and not a good candidate for a memorable monthly quote. I recommend that it be replaced by a new quote that we can vote on. Start the votes over at that point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #6 Support # LOL How unexpected! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # "Oh, so everyones a comedian." That is how I kind of felt about the "interruption" at the end of the episode, cause I kind of wanted to know what Jeremy liked about Candace. But it was real funny how he kept getting interrupted, or forgetting to what he was talking about. --Firesideboy 04:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # this is bad. we were gonna figure it out. if it was on the worst quote list this would be number 1. Comments # I know you'll like this one. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # The complete quote shold be: Jeremy: the think why i like you is....(change into a soccet game). Soccer narrator: Biene, le pega. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! #Fixed. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC)